Sweet Home Louisiana
by kvh502
Summary: AU Romy. 17 yr old Anna-Marie has just moved back south and discovers an old friend. High school style romcom. Romy fluff. Rated M for later chapters. First chapters are rated T.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First of all to anyone who's reading any of my other fics, I haven't deserted them, and there will be more updates.**

**Secondly, I just like the idea of romy as teenagers. This is AU so no powers.**

**Well I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: X-men are not mine.**

**XXX**

**Prologue **

Anna-Marie stared up at the big house she'd spent the first eleven years of her life in. It still looked exactly the same. It was a large, white, colonial style building which despite its grandeur managed to exude homeliness. The old wisteria was still entangled around the porch, providing shade from the hot southern sun. The only change she could detect over the last six years was that there was now an abundance of flowers, shrubs and other horticultural features spread across what had once been a stark, impeccably mown lawn. Ororo, Anna thought to herself. Her mother had hated flowers.

As if on cue the coffee skinned woman burst out of the front door, her long white hair streaming behind her. She ran down the steps and caught Anna in a firm embrace.

"It is so good to have you here with us Anna."

Anna returned the hug warmly.

"It's good to be here 'Ro."

They were simple words but Anna meant them with all her heart.

A strangled sound caught both women's attention and they turned from their embrace to stare at the car from which Anna had recently alighted. They were met with the rather comedic sight of a stocky, hirsute man vainly attempting to prevent and explosion of luggage from the trunk of the car.

"I think maybe your father needs a hand." Ororo said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah ah think he just might." Anna replied not even trying to cover her laughter. She pranced up to her father smiling sweetly, "Hey daddy, need a hand?"

Logan merely turned his head and glared at his daughter, not fooled for one second by innocent appearance. Anna just laughed and began helping him unload all her luggage.

"Jeeze kid, I thought it was just you moving back in or did you bring the entire army with you too?" Logan grumbled as a small mountain was now forming on the front lawn.

"Haha." Anna replied dryly. "Just be glad this is all I brought."

XXX

Hours later after unpacking all her worldly possessions, Anna collapsed, exhausted, on her bed. She lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. It all still felt slightly surreal. She couldn't believe she was back in Louisiana after all this time. When her parents had divorced her mother had to drag her kicking and screaming from her home and father. She had spent the next six years of her life living in a New York apartment block, right in the middle of the city. She had hated it. She missed the space and the room to run around. The sound of cicadas was replaced by traffic and sirens. Her only highlight was the times her father would come to take her on vacation. She spent every Christmas and summer with him. They travelled all across the states. But they never went back to Louisiana. It was an unspoken agreement between them. Anna knew that if she ever went back, she'd never be able to leave again.

Finally her mother recognised how miserable she was, and although she hated Logan, she was willing to put her daughters wishes first and after all her life would be much easier without a miserable teenager to look after. So Anna packed her bags, jumped on a plane, and headed home.

Anna let out a deeply contented sigh. She looked around her room smiling. It was her childhood room, but it had been decorated. (And clearly by Ororo rather than her father). The room was a beautiful patchwork of colour; there were prints and silks everywhere. The shuttered windows were curtained by a deep red gauzy fabric that turned the room a pinkish hue when the sun shone through. The room was perfect; it had just the right balance of femininity without being sickeningly girly.

Anna marvelled at how well Ororo knew her. Her father had met Ororo three years ago, and Anna was immensely grateful to the woman for making her father so happy. She had always loved her father greatly and he loved her in return, but she knew that he had been unhappy for a long time. When he met Ororo that changed, and Anna would never forget what that woman had done for her father. They had married a year ago, and it had been Ororo who suggested to Logan that he might want to ask Anna's mother about custody. They had all been pleasantly surprised when Raven willingly agreed to the move.

Anna moved over to her window, sitting on the seat there. She sighed fondly remembering all her happy childhood memories. Staring across at the house next door one particular memory flooded her mind. A face she still thought about after all this time. The face of a young boy with messy auburn hair, glowing eyes and a cheeky grin that could disarm anyone within a two metre radius. She chuckled to herself, thinking fondly of all the trouble she had gotten into with the boy next door. And wondered absently where he was now.

As it turned out she didn't have to wonder very long, as at that moment the blind of next door's window was pulled up by a dishevelled looking young man. Anna froze in disbelief. A young man with messy auburn hair and glowing eyes. And, as recognition dawned on him, a cheeky grin.

XXX

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it didn't quite flow in places, I wanted to get most of the back-story out of the way in this bit to concentrate on the fun stuff fully.**

**So, who might the boy next door be? No prizes for guessing.**

**Please review.**

**X**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone for the kind reviews. I hope I didn't miss anyone out with my replies.**

**Sorry for the few spelling mistakes in the prologue, but it was written at 3am.**

**Thoughts and French are in **_**italics.**_

**Disclaimer: They're still not mine.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

The two teenagers stared at each other from their respective windows for a full minute before the boy suddenly turned around and left the room in a rush. Anna blinked in confusion for a few seconds before comprehension dawned on her. She darted from her own room, flying down the stairs, paying no heed to a startled Ororo and Logan. She pulled the front door open, just as the boy was coming up the porch steps.

"Annie?"

"Remy?"

They both asked simultaneously.

On hearing her old pet name Anna flew towards Remy, flinging her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Remy responded by circling his arms around her waist. They stayed locked like that for a few seconds before Anna loosened her grip on Remy's neck, drawing back enough to look at his face. It was then that she realised that she was no longer looking at the eleven year old gangly boy she remembered. Instead she was gazing into the eyes of the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. She suddenly became very conscious that she was pressed up against a very toned chest with a body which was somewhat more fully developed than when she was eleven. Remembering that they were no longer children, and trying not to get flustered about being in such an embrace with someone so totally hot, Anna broke their silence.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself, Annie." Remy replied with a wink and his old smirk.

_Oh mah Gawd. Take me now Lord. No. What are ya thinkin' gal, this is your oldest friend not some hottie in a club. Get a grip._

Shaking herself mentally, Anna managed not to melt into a puddle.

"Ya know no-one's called me that in years…I kinda missed it."

"Now don't be tellin' me you missed dis ol' Cajun _chère_." Remy inquired lowering his head nearer hers.

"Well ah always did have a certain fondness for swamp rats." She replied sweetly.

Remy chuckled softly. Anna felt it reverberate through his chest and became very conscious of the fact that they were still holding each other close. Remy seemed to notice it too as he locked his gaze with hers. Anna felt her heart begin to beat faster and her breathing become heavier. Remy seemed to lean into her…

"Oh good you found each other."

Ororo's words broke them apart. Both of them looked slightly guilty, like they'd been caught doing something naughty.

"We were going to tell you, but we wanted to surprise you. Logan's told me all about the two of you and your antics as children." Ororo smiled at the two of them. "Why don't you come and defend yourselves over lunch, I'm sure his versions of events are biased."

"Oh Gawd, and here ah was hoping he'd forgotten." Anna groaned.

"Your _père?_ Forget? Impossible de man's like an elephant."

Anna looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh and ah'm sure your dad has no memory of the frogs and th…"

"Shh." Remy cut her off before she could elaborate. "Don't want to ruin 'Ro's angelic impression of me."

"Haha," Ororo's rich laugh surrounded them as she ushered them indoors. "Remy LeBeau I have no such impressions of you."

XXX

After an enjoyable and somewhat raucous lunch, involving recollections and protestations over certain events, Anna and Remy went for a calming walk. Anna wanted to explore the place she had loved so much as a child, and Remy was only too happy to accompany her. They lived in a quiet area outside the city limits of New Orleans. They found themselves strolling along the banks of the Mississippi, ducking under the Spanish moss dangling from the trees that provided shade from the scorching southern sun. They talked idly, filling each other in on the last six years. Remy mainly discovered that Anna had spent the last six years lonely and miserable in a place that she hated, while Anna discovered that Remy had only become more mischievous and cocksure than he already was. They were so absorbed in their chatter that Anna didn't notice where they had come to until Remy stopped. He pointed at something.

"Remember _chère_?" He asked.

_Chère? Well that's a new one. He certainly didn't call meh __**that**__ last time ah saw him._

Anna shook her thoughts from her head and followed his finger to where he was pointing. She found herself looking at a tyre swing hanging from a large, strong looking tree. A smile broke out across her face as she was overwhelmed with memories of the time the two of them had spent lying on the grass beneath the shade of the tree, or high up in its branches, or throwing themselves off the swing and into he slow-flowing river.

"Our tree. Ah'd forgotten 'bout this." She looked over to Remy, but he was already up the tree, lounging on one of the lower branches. "Ah hope you don't expect me to follow you up there."

He smirked at her. "You spent too much time in de city girl."

Anna scowled at Remy, her face setting in determination as she tied up her long sarong type skirt allowing her legs more movement. This was going to be hard; the only things she'd climbed in recent years were flights of stairs. The tree trunk before her looked considerably more tricky.

Several long minutes later, Anna had managed to huff and puff her way up to where Remy was sitting watching her with a smile plastered across his ridiculously handsome face. She finally hauled herself up onto the branch and stared at him defiantly, daring him to make some sarcastic comment that she was sure was on the tip of his tongue. She was mildly surprised when he remained silent, only smiling at her.

"Well?...Ah'm up here, what did you have planned next?" She questioned him.

Remy stood up and looked meaningfully at the water down below them, then back at Anna before smiling wickedly.

"Oh no. If you think ah came all the way up her just to jump back down you're sorely mistaken mistah."

"Funny _chère _Remy never took you for a chicken."

She scowled at him, "ah don't even know the meaning of the word."

He grinned again. He was glad to see that after all the years she'd been away Anna was still the same girl. And that girl would never back down from a challenge.

He started pulling his shirt over his head and began unbuttoning his worn jeans, throwing each item onto the bank below them.

Anna couldn't help but stare. His body was lean but well muscled. His skin was tanned a deep, golden brown. Anna swallowed hard and thanked the Lord he was at least wearing loose boxer shorts.

"Uh…um…what are ya doin'?" Anna asked, trying desperately to look only at his face.

"Well feel free to keep yours on, but Remy don't like wet clothes." He gave her a wink and promptly cannonballed off the branch, creating a huge splash of water.

Propelled by the silent challenge he presented, Anna forgot her teenage hormones, and began stripping off her own clothes. She mentally thanked herself for wearing matching, non-white, underwear this morning.

Remy emerged from the water and slicked his hair back from his face, looking up at the branch where Anna was now standing half-naked. His heart froze. She was beautiful. Until now when he'd looked at her he'd kind of just seen her as he remembered her; a scrawny, frequently messy and dirty, eleven year old girl. But now he saw a completely new person standing before him. Her distinctively white-fringed, auburn hair was now long and sleek falling around her face and down her back in soft curls. Her skin was pale and creamy from too much time out of the sun. Her body was a perfect hourglass; already full breasts narrowed into a tiny waist before gently curving out again over luscious hips and down to long, lean legs. Her black cotton underwear edged with lace was incredibly sexy in an unassuming way. Remy couldn't drag his eyes from her.

Suddenly Anna bent her knees and sprung from the branch in a graceful motion, turning twice in the air before hitting the water and disappearing beneath the surface with hardly a trace of a splash.

Her head surfaced above the water, flicking back her long, water-darkened hair as she emerged. She swam over to Remy, smiling.

"That felt great."

"Where'd you learn to dive like that _chère_?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Ah might have been state champion back in New York."

Remy looked slightly dumbfounded for a second before regaining his composure.

"Well ain't you just full of surprises…but I suppose what else could I expect from a river rat?"

She cast a glare at him before sending an armful of water towards him. "No more than ah could expect from a low-life swamp rat ah guess."

This quickly turned things into a fully fledged water fight.

Lots of laughter, screaming and shouting later, the two of them stopped, breathing heavily.

Remy caught Anna's hand with one of his, pulling her closer to him whilst his other hand brushed stray strands of wet hair back from her face. Their gazes locked and their breathing became even heavier in that heated second.

"I missed you Anna." He whispered, his voice full of sincerity.

"Ah missed you too, Rem." Her lips curled in a soft smile.

He pulled her into a tight hug; their wet skin sticking together. His strong arms circling her waist and her head resting against his chest, tucked under his chin.

"I'm glad you're back _chère._" He whispered, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Ah never really left." She whispered back, smiling against his skin.

For the first time in six years, held tight in this man's arms, Anna felt like she was truly home.

XXX

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Kate**

**X**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews; they've really encouraged me to get this fic out as quickly as possible.**

_**Italics**_** are for thoughts and French.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel's not mine.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

Anna and Remy finally disentangled themselves, and climbed out of the water, lying down on the bank to dry under the southern sun. Remy lay out on his back, arms folded under his head and his eyes closed. Anna lay on her front next to him, idly picking at blades of grass. She cast a surreptitious glance over at her friend. Finding his eyes closed, she risked a more lingering glance. There was no getting round it; he was drop dead gorgeous. His face had the rugged good looks of a model. His deep auburn hair was long on top, perpetually falling into his eyes; eyes that she knew could burn right through to her soul. His golden brown torso glistened with droplets of water, emphasising the muscular planes of his lean body. As she studied the length of him before her, she couldn't help but think how good it had felt to be held against his warm skin. Barely inches away from each other, Anna had to resist the temptation to curl up against him. She wanted desperately to rest her head upon his chest, listen to his heartbeat and run her hands all over him.

Suddenly she felt a gaze burning into her. She blinked and looked back to his face only to meet Remy's searing eyes.

"Enjoying de view _chère_?" He asked with that cocky grin that should come with a health warning.

Anna could feel herself blushing.

"Ah…ah just can't get over how different you look." Well it was the less embarrassing version of the truth that she had just been checking him out. Letting her thoughts drift back to her earlier musings, Anna forgot to keep them just to herself. "You're lookin' real good Rem."

_Aw crap. Ah can't believe ah actually said that. Damn swamp rat addling mah brain. But he is a very cute swamp rat…God damn it girl! Get a grip before you say anything even more embarrassing. _

Lost in her thoughts, Anna never noticed Remy close the gap between them by raising himself up on his elbows. When she cast her down turned eyes up she jumped, suddenly finding her face mere inches from his. He shot her a heart melting smile and pushed a lock of damp hair behind her ear. She swallowed hard.

"You lookin' pretty fine yo'self _chère_."

Without seeming to move Remy closed the gap between their faces. He ran a hand down her cheek. Anna closed her eyes and parted her lips in anticipation. They were so close she felt his lips brush delicately against her own. Then…

_Ring, Ring._

They both froze in confusion. Two pairs of eyes snapping open.

_Ring, Ring._

Remy groaned in realisation. He reluctantly rolled away from Anna and grabbed the infernal ringing device from his jeans' pocket. Pressing the button to accept the call, Remy barely got the phone to his ear before he immediately recoiled from device holding it at arms length.

"REMY ETIENNE LEBEAU, WHERE DE HELL ARE YOU?"

Remy winced.

"_Calme toi, Tante._ Remy be wit Anna down by…"

"YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU BIN WIT DE GIRL ALL DIS TIME AN' YOU DIDN'T SEE FIT TO BRING HER TO THE HOUSE. _GARÇON YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY REAR HERE RIGHT QUICK BEFO' I COME DRAG YOU HOME MYSELF, COMPRENDS?"_

"_Oui, _bien sûr_ Mattie."_

Remy ended the call with a defeated sigh.

"I t'ink dere be someone at home who wants to see you _chère."_

XXX

**A/N: A short update I know, but everything's been a bit crazy the past few days and they're only gonna get crazier, so I wanted to at least post something before the weekend. **

**Translations:**

_**Calme toi, Tante**_** – calm down, aunt.**

_**Garçon**_** – boy.**

_**Comprends**_** – understand.**

_**Oui, bien sûr**_** – yes, of course.**

**I apologise for any French spelling errors, it's been a while.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Firstly, thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews. I'm sorry if I accidentally missed anyone out when I was replying, I didn't intend to.**

**Secondly, sorry I didn't update at the weekend like I said I would, but I was moving back home after finishing university. I also apologise for what will be a very short update, but I wanted to at least get something out for those of you who are enjoying this.**

**Thirdly, a warning that updates are going to become less frequent as I'm now working full time, yes I know lots of other people do this too, but I'm still adjusting from a student lifestyle.**

**Anyway, enough preamble…**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything, including my soul.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

Remy and Anna practically raced back to Remy's house. Although neither would admit it aloud, both were secretly terrified of Tante Mattie's temper, you'd have to be a fool not to be!

As they reached the house, Anna looked down at her bedraggled form.

"Oh mah Gawd. Ah can't go in like this, ah hafta go change."

She turned to head to her house, but Remy grabbed her hand.

"Over dis Cajun's dead body _chère_, which incidentally is what will be happening if we don' march our asses through dat door dis minute."

Anna opened her mouth to argue, but was cut short by the door of Remy's house being flung open. Tante Mattie stood in the doorway, hands on hips.

"Remy LeBeau, not only do you fail to bring de _fille_ round straight away, but when you finally do you decide to leave her on de doorstep. Honestly boy did I not drum any manners into you?"

Remy grumbled to himself, and led Anna the remaining few metres to the door, still holding her hand. Anna couldn't help but be nervous, and she inadvertently tightened her grip on Remy's hand. He shot her a dazzling grin that threatened to make her knees give way. Tante Mattie cast them a knowing look as they reached the door, before a smile cracked out over her face. All Anna's nervousness dissipated instantly under that beaming smile. Mattie pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Anna. _Je ne crois pas_, it's so good to see you again _fille_ and of course you will be staying dis time."

Although this was the truth, Mattie's tone of voice allowed for no arguments. Anna didn't think the older woman would let her leave again, even if she wanted to.

"_Elle est une tres belle fille. Qu'est ce-que tu pense_ Remy?"

"_Oui, elle est magnifique."_

Anna blushed furiously; Remy's gaze was burning into her. It was getting hard to concentrate on things like breathing.

Before Anna lost all control over herself, Tante Mattie broke the moment by ushering them inside. Linking her arm with Anna's Mattie proceeded to walk Anna to the kitchen.

"_Alors,_ you can tell me all about dese past six years, over some good ol' home cooked southern food."

Anna wasn't really hungry, but memories of Tante Mattie's famous cooking flooded her mind and she was suddenly craving all her childhood favourites. Within seconds Anna was merrily chatting away to the motherly woman.

Remy stood and watched them, a broad smile spread across his face. This was exactly how it should be; Anna in his house, eating and laughing with his family.

XXX

Anna, Remy and Tante Mattie were gathered around the kitchen table. They were all laughing, though Mattie was pretending to scold Remy over something he'd said. They were making so much noise that they didn't hear the kitchen door swing open.

"_Mon Dieu! J'ai retourné à temps._"

Jean-Luc LeBeau stood in the doorway with a look of feigned surprise on his face. He didn't look a day older than the last time Anna had seen him.

"You gonna be givin' dis old man a heart attack _chère_, if you start appearing out of nowhere." He flashed her that trademark roguish LeBeau smile, before catching her in a fatherly hug. "_C'est bon_ to have you home _fille_."

Anna smiled. He couldn't have been more right.

XXX

**A/N: I know, it's a miniscule update, but I had a time limit.**

**Translations:**

_**Je ne crois pas –**_** I don't believe it.**

_**Elle est une tres belle fille. Qu'est ce-que tu pense – **_**she's a very beautiful girl. What do you think?**

_**Oui, elle est magnifique – **_**yes, she's magnificent.**

_**Alors – **_**now.**

_**Mon Dieu! J'ai retourné à temps – **_**my God! I've gone back in time.**

_**C'est bon**_

**Please review!**

**Kate**

**X**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, they really made my day. Special thanks go out to ****bologna121**** for the kind words, as I could not reply personally.**

**I've become slightly obsessed with La Roux recently (their album's fantastic) so I've used them as a bit of soundtrack for this chappie. The song's called **_**Tigerlily**_**. I highly recommend a listen. **

**Disclaimer: Marvel's!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

Anna was in pain. She'd been in hysterics for the best part of an hour now, and now had cramp running up her side. Between the three of them, Remy, Jean-Luc and Mattie, had her in continuous fits of giggles and she was now left gasping for breath and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"_Mon Dieu_! Look at de time. Logan's gonna t'ink we kidnapped de _fille_." Mattie exclaimed. "I t'ink it be time for you to go home _mingone._ Remy, walk Anna home."

Remy hardly needed to be told twice. He practically jumped at the chance to be alone with Anna again. As much as he enjoyed seeing her get along with his family so easily, he didn't really like sharing her.

"Well thank you all for your hospitality. It's been good seeing you again." Anna beamed at them.

"It's our pleasure _chère. _ You welcome anytime you want." Jean-Luc told her with genuine warmth.

Anna smiled at him. "Thank you. G'night."

XXX

Anna and Remy walked slowly back to the house next door. Neither particularly wanting to leave the other. They reached the porch and stood in unified silence for a few moments.

"Well this is me." Anna added unnecessarily. She looked coyly up and Remy. "Uh, do you wanna come up?"

She could see Remy smiling in the darkness.

"Believe me _chère_ there is nothing I'd like more, but I don' think yo' daddy would be too impressed at you inviting boys up to your room at this time of night."

Anna blushed. "No. Ah guess your right. Some other time maybe."

Remy grinned and winked. "You can count on dat _chère._"

Anna abandoned all rational thought and any attempt at self-control and reservation as Remy inched closer to her.

"Promise?" She shot him a seductive smile, closing the gap between them herself. She slowly ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, enjoying the feel of muscle beneath her hands.

Remy's hands circled round her waist and rested in the small of her back. "_Mais bien sûr_ _chèrie."_ He leant his face closer to hers, whispering in her ear.

Anna tilted her face up towards his. Her heart started racing as she gazed into his burning eyes. Remy moved forwards, and Anna parted her lips in anticipation. Closing her eyes, Anna could feel his warm breath on her skin; he smelt like spices. She felt his had softly grazing her cheek and along her jaw line.

A gruff clearing of a throat sounded from the front door, accompanied by the smell of cigar smoke. Anna and Remy's heads swivelled in unison to meet Logan's glare.

"Anna inside now, Gumbo – home!"

The two shared one last lingering glance before separating, neither dared argue with Logan.

"Night."

"Night _chère._"

XXX

Logan chuckled to himself as he dropped down onto the sofa besides Ororo.

"What?" his wife questioned with a smile of her own.

"Kids move fast these days, that's for sure."

"Well can you blame them? Anna's gorgeous and no woman can resist Remy's charm, if I were 25 years younger…" She giggled at the glare Logan threw her. "But seriously, I'm glad. Anna needs someone who can make her happy."

"Hmmm. And you think Gumbo's the one to do it?" Logan pondered.

"Have you seen the way he was looking at her? He'd do anything for that girl. They're made for each other."

Logan nodded slowly. "I think you might just be right."

XXX

Anna stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Her heart was still racing from the moment on the porch with Remy. She was silently fuming at her father for interrupting, but she was hardly about to voice this opinion when he hadn't mentioned it once she was inside. Anna knew when not to push her luck.

She pulled on an oversized t-shirt and some knickers. It was still so hot and she wasn't used to this southern heat anymore, sleeping in anything more would have felt suffocating.

Turning on her stereo, Anna flopped down on her bed, letting out a big sigh. Her eyes popped open when she registered which song was playing.

_I smell sex and candy, yeah, _

_Who's that lounging in my chair,_

_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction,_

_Yeah mama this surely is a dream._ (1)

Anna groaned. She was having enough trouble keeping her thoughts about Remy from straying into the x-rated without songs bandying words like 'sex' all around the place. Grabbing the control she skipped the track hoping the next one would be more neutral. Dido's _Do you have a little time _drifted from the speakers.

A tapping at her window, diverted her attention. Anna walked over and drew back the curtains. Remy was sat on the edge of the window sill in the open window, feet resting on the window seat; his arms were raised above his head resting on the top of the window frame. He climbed down from the window. They just stared at each other for a second before Remy drew her into his arms and brought his lips to hers.

She circled her arms around his neck, drawing herself further into him. It was not a soft kiss, but intense and passionate. Their tongues were swirling together. They finally broke apart and gazed at each other. They were both breathing hard, and the hunger each felt was apparent in their eyes.

_That you, I know you better than this,_

_I could be here when you call,_

_I'll make you top of the list,_

_And in the crush of the dark, I'll be a light in the mist,_

_I can see you burning with desire for a kiss._ (2)

As if the words of the song were speaking the truth they both felt, they fell upon each other once more; trying to drink in as much as they could. Neither noticed as the fell onto the bed.

XXX

**Marcy Playground, **_**Sex and Candy.**_

**La Roux, **_**Tigerlily.**_

**A/N: Yeah, so that last bit turned a bit songficy. I always write with music playing and I just thought these songs sounded right for the situation. **

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**

**Kate**

**X**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I love you all! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update- I was running up and down the country for my graduation, then it all went a bit crazy at work, then I was ill, but now finally here it is…**

**A little warning about language, but that's why I have the M rating. **

**Disclaimer: It's still Marvel's**

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

Anna awoke to the warmth of the sun shining down on her skin. Eyes still closed she stretched her arms above her head and let out a contented sigh. Just then she felt a pair of strong arms tighten around her waist. Her eyes popped open, but her features relaxed into a smile as she saw the sleeping form of Remy next to her.

She twisted round in his arms to face him and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. Lying there asleep he almost looked innocent. Almost. She smiled as thoughts of last night came back to her.

_There they were lying on her bed tangled together and making out as if there was no tomorrow. At some point Remy's shirt had come off and Anna's hands were now tracing over the muscles of his back, while one of his hands had made its way underneath her t-shirt and was caressing her skin, the other was making a slow path up her bare thigh. _

_They flipped over so Anna was now sat up, straddling Remy. Her hands moved to the hem of her t-shirt. She began to pull the thin material upwards, slowly uncovering her smooth, pale skin. She'd just begun to expose her ribs when she felt Remy's hands on her own, stopping her moving any further._

"_What's wrong?" She asked, confused by the sudden halt to their action._

"_Don't take this the wrong way chère, cos believe me there ain't anything I'd rather do than see this through…but I…mon Dieu I can't believe I'm actually saying this…I think we should wait, until we know each other better. I want to be with you Anna, and I want to work up to this moment, not back from it. When we do sleep together I want it to be special, I want it to be because we love each other, not because of lust. You can have that with anyone, I want what we have to be perfect, cos you deserve the best chèrie and that's what I intend to give you."_

_Anna was speechless with surprise. She was completely taken aback by the level of emotion Remy had just invested in that speech. _

"_Chère?" he questioned tentatively._

_She replied by leaning down to plant a lingering kiss on his lips._

"_Ah think that sounds perfect."_

Anna couldn't help but smile at the memory. He really was too good to be true. Not being able to resist, she snuggled closer to Remy and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She felt him smile beneath her lips, showing he was awake, so she kissed him a little harder. She felt Remy's tongue dart out and run along her lips, she gladly parted her lips to let him in. They were soon breathing hard from lack of oxygen.

"Ah could get used to waking up like this." Anna panted when they broke apart for air.

"Well you'll find me a more than willin' participant _chère."_

"Hmm, ah'll bet."

Anna giggled as Remy rolled her beneath him. She linked her hands behind his neck, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

_Knock, knock._

They both froze.

"Anna? Are you awake?" Ororo's soft voice called from the other side of the door.

"Uh…um, yeah. Uh just a minute."

There was a desperate scramble while Remy concealed himself under the bed and Anna hurriedly tried to remove any evidence of his presence. Grabbing her dressing gown Anna called out for Ororo to come in.

"Are you alright child? You look somewhat flushed." Ororo looked inquisitively at her.

Anna blushed. "Oh ah'm fine…ah was just uh…doing some exercises." Anna cringed inwardly at the obvious innuendo and she could have sworn she heard a snigger come from under the bed.

"Oh of course," Ororo smiled, "well your father's making blueberry pancakes for breakfast when you're ready."

"Great. Thanks 'Ro. Ah'll be down in a minute." Anna sighed in relief.

Ororo turned to leave, but stopped. "Dear me where are my manners?"

Anna looked at the older woman with a confused expression that quickly turned to mortification when Ororo bent down and directed her speech to the space under the bed.

"Remy, I'd normally invite you to join us, but given the circumstances I don't think Logan would be overly impressed, so I'll just ask you to bring Jean-Luc and Mattie with you when you come back over tonight and we can all have dinner together."

Without another word Ororo straightened up and swept gracefully out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh…fuck!" Anna let out, flopping back onto her bed.

XXX

**A/N: A short one I know but I hope to have another bit out later today or tomorrow.**

**Please review.**

**Kate**

**X**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you muchlies for the reviews my lovelies!**

**Chapter 6**

Anna made her way warily down to breakfast, after practically pushing Remy back out of the window because he wouldn't stop laughing. Anna wasn't feeling nearly so amused about the situation.

Stealing down the stairs, she poked her head around the kitchen door frame. Anna's mouth fell open at the sight that greeted her. The kitchen was a complete mess. Her father and Ororo were both covered in pancake batter, and there were numerous pancakes lying haphazardly around the room, there was even one clinging to the ceiling.

Anna couldn't help but laugh. "Oh mah Gawd! What happened in here?"

Logan turned to her and flashed her one of his once rare smiles.

"Mornin' darlin'. Pancakes?" He asked waving a batter filled ladle in her direction, creating yet more mess.

Anna rolled up her sleeves and stepped carefully onto the kitchen floor.

"Well ah think ah'll have to lend a hand if any of these are gonna end up on a plate rather than the floor. "

She marched over to the stove, and expertly ladled the mixture into the frying pan, creating a thin crêpe style pancake. She waited a few minutes before gently shaking the pan then flipping the pancake up in the air and catching it in the pan once again. She flashed a cocky grin at her father.

"Hhmmph." He grumbled. "You always were good at that."

Eventually, and mainly thanks to Anna, everyone had filled up on pancakes. Silence now descended on the breakfast table. Anna looked from her father to Ororo. She was fairly certain her father had no idea about Remy having spent the night; he would have no qualms about letting her know if he did. Looking back at Ororo, the older woman shot her a comforting smile and a sly wink. Anna immediately relaxed. She knew Ororo wouldn't be telling her father anything.

"Anna, I thought we might go shopping later. I noticed your wardrobe seems much more suited to New York than Louisiana, and school's starting soon so we need to get your uniform." Ororo stated serenely.

"Yeah sure that sounds great…uh, hang on, uniform?" Anna asked slightly confused. She'd never been to a school where she had to wear a uniform before.

"Sorry darlin' must have forgotten to tell you in all the excitement of you comin' home. You'll be attending Xavier's, it's a private school – they like uniforms." Logan offered by way of explanation.

"Oh, ok. Xavier's? Isn't that where you teach 'Ro?"

"Yes, I'll probably be your English teacher, I teach most seniors." A sly grin appeared across the woman's face. "I've been teaching Remy for years."

"I'll be going to the same school as Remy?" Anna couldn't stop the smile breaking out over her face.

Logan groaned. He hadn't thought he'd be having to deal with boys so soon after his daughter's return. Of course he should have known better with a certain Cajun living next door.

-xXx-

Anna and Ororo left Logan tinkering with something in the garage, and drove out to the mall.

Anna had always liked Ororo and found her very easy to get on with and loved her like any other family member. It was for these reasons that she was finding the silence between them suffocating. Whilst she was glad that 'Ro hadn't caused a fuss over finding Remy in her room this morning, Anna didn't like the thought of the woman thinking badly of her.

"Um…'Ro?" Anna started hesitantly.

"Yes child?"

Anna took a deep breath. "About this mornin'…thank you for being so cool about it, and for not telling dad."

"Yes, well I hardly think that would have been beneficial for anyone." Ororo replied with a hint of amusement apparent in her voice.

"Ah just want you to know…we weren't havin' sex, we were just kissin' and stuff…ah just don't want you to think ah'm some kind of hussy." Anna explained somewhat lamely.

Ororo pulled into a parking space and turned off the ignition before she replied. She reached over and took one of Anna's hands between her own. Anna was looking fixedly at her lap.

"Anna, child, look at me."

Slowly and hesitantly Anna looked up into the clear blue eyes of her stepmother.

"Anna the last thing I think of you as is a hussy. You're a beautiful, intelligent young woman and I trust you to make your own decisions. Remy's a wonderful young man, and I don't blame you for falling for his charms. I can't stop the two of you having sex, but when you do I trust that it will be because you love him and because you're ready. I remember what it's like to be young and in love and I wouldn't dream of coming between the two of you."

Anna felt her eyes misting up and she threw her arms around the older woman's neck.

"Ah love you 'Ro, you know that right?"

"I do now, I love you too Anna."

They pulled apart and both wiped at the tears that had broken free. Anna let out a laugh.

"Gawd look at us! Who'd have thought a shopping trip would result in tears?"

"I know! Come on, spending some money will clear them up." Ororo laughed.

-xXx-

Anna had never really been a huge fan of shopping before, at least not in New York and not with her mother. New York was far too big and busy and shopping had mainly consisted of her mother dragging her around some very snobby, expensive, designer shops. Not really Anna's scene.

Shopping with Ororo on the other hand…now this Anna could get used to. Ororo was stylish for sure, but it was a much more relaxed, unfussy style than her mother's. She took Anna to a wonderful shop that was full of clothes in the most beautiful prints and fabrics. Anna picked out a long skirt in a red and white batik print that was perfect for the hot Louisiana days. They trailed around the shops purchasing similar hot weather items; camisoles, swimsuits, shorts, sandals.

Just as they were sitting down for lunch at an outdoors café, Anna's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Bonjour_ _chère._"

"Hey Rem." Anna couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Ororo pretended to be overly interested in her napkin.

"Aw _chère _ you already recognise the sound of dis Cajun's voice."

"Well ah don't exactly know many people who speak French, so the options were limited."

Remy chuckled down the phone. Anna was glad she was already sitting because it was a laugh that made her want to melt into a puddle.

"What do you want swamp rat?" Anna feigned annoyance to cover her surging hormones.

"You wound dis Cajun _chèrie_ and here Remy was just trying to ask you out."

"Hmm, keep talikn'…"

He laughed again and Anna lost any thoughts of playing hard to get that she might have been harbouring.

"Well there's a great band playin' tonight, thought you might like to come _chère_….You, me, a little music, some dancin'…what d'ya say _petite?_"

"Ah say count me in Cajun."

"Until tonight then _ma belle_."

Anna hung up the phone and turned to her companion who was studying her with amusement.

"Ah think ah might have to skip out on dinner tonight 'Ro, ah've got a date!" Anna beamed.

"Well then, you'll be needing a new outfit."

Yep. Anna could definitely get used to shopping with Ororo.

-xXx-

**A/N: Another update as promised. Sorry for the lack of Romyness but there will be more following soon. **

**There might be a bit of a delay with the next update. I tend not to get much written during the week when I'm working and it's my 21****st**** birthday next weekend so I anticipate being too hung-over to write anything constructive, but I will try :D**

**Please review!**

**Kate**

**X**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and the birthday wishes! Sorry if I didn't reply to you personally, I've been getting a bit behind with that recently, but I will try to keep up to date from now onwards.**

**Sorry for the huge delay with getting this chapter out to you, everything's just been so busy this last month that I haven't had time to sit down and write. But finally, here you go…**

**Disclaimer: All bow down to Stan Lee & Co…**

**-xXx-**

**Chapter 7**

Anna stood in front of her full length mirror taking slow, deep breaths in an attempt to slow her hammering heart. She didn't even know why she was so nervous. She already knew Remy liked her, he'd made that clear enough last night. And she liked him, a lot.

_Just the way you liked Cody._ The little voice in the back of her head piped up unhelpfully.

_Shut up! Remy's nothing like Cody! He's sweet and kind and considerate…_

_Just like Cody was at first._

Anna couldn't ignore the nagging doubts in the back of her head that Remy might just turn out to be another Cody. She couldn't deny that they both shared certain characteristics. Sure they looked nothing alike; Cody was you typical wholesome, all American, blue-eyed boy and Remy was…well Remy looked like sex on a stick. But they both oozed that self-assuredness that is undeniably attractive, and that effortless charm that kept constant butterflies in your stomach. Yes, there were definitely similarities but Anna just couldn't believe that Remy would hurt her the way Cody had…

Anna shook her head trying to get rid of all her dour thoughts. Her white-striped, auburn curls shimmered in the light. Anna couldn't help but smile at her reflection, she had scrubbed up rather well, even if she did say so herself. She had teamed a pair of indigo denim shorts with a black boob-tube and she wore an assortment of chunky jewellery and gladiator sandals on her feet. Anna grabbed a grey cardigan to ward off the autumn chill that was beginning to creep into the air, and headed out of her bedroom, downstairs and out the front door, all thoughts of Cody now forgotten and instead fixed on imagining what Remy might be wearing.

Remy's appearance, as per usual, did not disappoint. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, that were the perfect fit on him – not too loose but not tight either – and a v-necked white t-shirt. He looked like he'd just climbed out of a Levi's ad, but Anna sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Then whatever it was he was leaning on glinted in the moonlight and Anna for got all about Remy.

"Oh mah god! Is that what I think it is?" Anna asked, moving towards the object in question as if she was in a trance.

Remy smirked. His car had had the exact effect on Anna that he'd desired.

"Well dat depends _chère_. If you mean is it a classic 1963 E-Type Jaguar? then yes it is."

"Wow! She's beautiful Rem…is she yours?" Anna asked not daring to believe that he could be quite this perfect.

"Sure is. In fact I bought her from yo' daddy's garage. He even helped me fix her up."

Anna squealed in delight and threw her arms around Remy's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Remy pulled his head back and looked at her amusedly.

"You just keep getting' better Cajun."

"Well _chère _after seeing you walk out in those shorts, I could say the same thing about you." Remy commented as his hands made their way into the back pockets of her shorts and pulled her tight against his body.

"If you carry on this way Swamp Rat I can't be held responsible for my actions once we're in that car." Anna replied in a low husky whisper.

"Hmm, that's a threat I like the sound of…but I think we might be able to have just as much fun at the club, after all I did promise I'd take you dancin'."

Remy's face lit up with a mischievous look and he offered her a devastating wink. Anna was very glad he was holding her so tight because she was sure her knees were going to give way.

"Well, that sounds like a fair trade off."

They smiled at each other as they climbed into the car and drove off into the night.

"I should never have sold him that car" Logan muttered, shaking his head, as he watched them from the window.

xXx

The band was already in full swing when Remy and Anna arrived at the club, and the dance floor was packed with bodies. After several guys had thrown suggestive glances at Anna, Remy slung his arm casually around her shoulders. Anna smiled, not minding one bit that he was marking her out as his. In fact, looking at the way most of the girls were staring at Remy she decided that it wouldn't hurt if she did the same; so she placed her arm around his waist.

"Remy! Over here!"

Remy and Anna turned to the direction the call had come from. An extremely tall and muscular looking dark haired boy was waving at them from a booth at the edge of the dance floor. Remy waved back at him and steered Anna in the right direction.

"Well _chère_, you ready to meet the gang?"

Anna took a deep breath. Everyone in the booth had turned to watch them approach, and they were all clearly eager to learn who the new girl Remy had on his arm was. "As ah'll ever be."

Remy chuckled. "Don't worry, they don't bite…hard."

Anna barely managed to hold back a groan. As they neared the booth she could clearly see all the girls whispering and their disdainful looks in her direction were hardly welcoming. Apparently Remy had quite a fan club.

Just as they reached the booth, and Anna's sense of trepidation had reached its height, a petite brunette girl broke forth from the crowd and swamped Anna in a surprisingly powerful hug given her size.

"You must be Anna. It's so good to meet you; Remy's told us so much about you. I'm Kitty. " She rattled off, beaming at Anna.

Not normally one for affectionate displays with strangers, for once Anna was completely grateful for this girl's warm welcome, which was a stark comparison to the glares she was receiving from most of the other girls in a 10ft radius.

"Don't worry about the vultures," she added leaning in conspiratorially whilst nodding in the direction of a group of girls, "they won't attack you."

Anna couldn't help but laugh at the looks on the girls' faces, as they heard Kitty's comment.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too Kitty."

Remy chuckled from behind her. "She makes quite an impression, don't she _chère?_" And then added in a stage whisper "don't worry, they're not all like her."

Kitty poked her tongue out at him, but laughed anyway.

Remy turned her towards the big guy who had called them over. Big was an understatement; this guy was colossal. He must have been at least 6'6 and he was built like a brick shithouse ('scuse her French but it was really the only fitting description). His hair was pitch black, but his eyes were the brightest blue Anna could ever remember seeing.

_My my my. They sure know how to make 'em down south,_ Anna thought. She was sure that 18 year old boys weren't this good looking world over.

Remy nudged her slightly and she felt herself blush as she realised she must have been staring.

"Hi, I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you."

He flashed her a dazzling smile and extended his hand. "I'm Pitor."

He said it with an accent that Anna couldn't quite place. He must have seen the curiosity in her expression, as he added "It's Russian."

"Ah." She smiled back at him.

"As Kitty said, it is very nice to be able to put a face to the name. Remy's not stopped taking about you these past few days."

If Anna didn't know better she would have sworn she just saw Remy blush.

"Ah deny it all." She said, raising her hands in defence.

Pitor and Kitty laughed. Remy draped his arm around her shoulder once more.

"Don't worry _chère_, it wasn't all bad. I only told them a few stories." Remy assured her, whilst looking positively evil.

Anna looked at him through eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"We particularly liked the one about the pigeon." Pitor informed her.

Anna rounded on Remy with a look of complete mortification on her face. "Remy Etienne LeBeau" she breathed out dangerously, "Ah am gonna kill you!"

xXx

An hour or so later Remy was still evading death, and was lost in the crowd somewhere with Pitor, leaving Anna sitting with Kitty in the booth.

By all rights Anna knew that she should have been angry at Remy for deserting her, but in all truth she was having too much fun with Kitty to care. It really was impossible not to like the girl. And at the way they were talking you'd think they'd been friends for years rather than meeting little over an hour ago. Truth be told, Anna was enjoying having a girl-friend to talk to. She'd been friends with girls when she was younger, but it never made a difference to her then. After she'd moved to New York all her friends had been boys. The girls up there had not been impressed by the pretty, southern belle who was infiltrating their empire and she'd suffered merciless teasing about her accent and her two toned hair. She certainly couldn't talk to her mother about anything, so the only real female friend she'd has since she was 11 was Ororo. Anna felt a sudden rush of affection for Kitty, who had needlessly gone out of her way to be nice to Anna on the basis that she knew Remy.

Kitty had been filling her in on all the details of her new school and had been pointing out and identifying various people in the club. Anna had mainly gathered that most people would be pretty welcoming, but she would have to expect hostility from practically the entire female population of the school.

"Hhmm. Ah gathered Remy was quite popular."

Kitty's eyebrows rose. "Ha! Popular would be an understatemrnt, practically every girl in school would give their right hand to have a chance with Remy, even the teachers! Honestly it's kinda embarrassing to watch. And of course Remy's just as bad, he flirts with them all…uh not that he'd ever do anything…it's just…" Kitty stumbled over her words, suddenly aware that she might have caused offence.

Anna laughed. "Kitty, he's been flirting since the day he could speak. I know it's harmless. In fact I think it's genetic."

"I'm just saying he doesn't always help himself. But I'm sure with you on his arm he's not going to be causing nearly as much trouble. I'd watch out for some of the girls though, they can be pretty ruthless."

"Ah don't get the impression that ah'm gonna have to worry bout fightin' you off though Kit." Anna added knowingly.

Kitty sighed dreamily. "No. Remy's not my type."

"And let me guess – your type wouldn't happen to be tall, dark, handsome and of the Russian persuasion would he?" Anna asked innocently.

Kitty looked at her aghast and her face reddened before dropping her head into her hands.

"Oh god. I'm not that obvious am I?"

"Only to me. Don't worry we're never obvious to boys." Anna comforted. "So what's the story? Are you carrying out some kind of secret, passionate affair behind the card catalogue in the library?"

Kitty lifted her head and shot Anna a rueful look. "I wish." She sighed. "The trouble with Pitor is that he that he can be so damned polite and reserved that I can never tell what he's thinking, and it drives me mad. I've been trying to flirt with him for the past year but I never get any kind of response. And now I'm scared that he's gonna think I'm some kina psycho stalker and I'm too shy to do anything! Besides, why would he want to go out with me when there are so many better girls to choose from?" Kitty bewailed.

Anna couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Here she was sitting opposite one of the most gorgeous girls she'd ever seen – who apparently had no idea how pretty she was. Kitty had long, thick, dark brown hair that curled softly at the ends and framed a pretty, heart-shaped face. She had large, twinkling brown eyes that were so dark they looked almost black. The contrast of her dark hair against her pale skin made her look almost doll like, which was offset by her tiny stature; she could only have been about 5'2 at the most and was perfectly proportioned. Anna wondered at the fact that she could be so small yet still manage to have some curves. In short she was a knock-out, and from the looks guys had been throwing at them all evening, more than a few people agreed. But it was clear Kitty only had eyes for one man, and was oblivious to anyone else's opinion of her.

"Well that's just nonsense! Kitty you're stunning! Any guy with eyes would mad not to want you."

Kitty looked up with a small, uncertain smile on her face. "Really?"

Anna nodded. "But sitting here in a dark corner isn't gonna make Petey-boy realise what he's missing. So, how 'bout we go give those boys something to look at?"

xXx

"_Mon Dieu_! I t'ink I've died and gone to heaven."

Normally Pitor would have made a comment about the likelihood of that situation, but this time he thought Remy might just be right.

They were stood on the balcony and below them Anna and Kitty were making a very distinct impression on all male occupants of the club. They were in the middle of the dance floor doing what in layman's terms would be described as dancing, but to an observer could only be described as some sort deeply erotic call to a mating ritual.

"Explain to me again, _homme, _why you and the Kitty-Kat ain't an item." Pitor remained speechless. "Cos we all know you want it and we all know she wants it." Pitor still didn't reply, so Remy sighed and went for a more direct approach. "Girls only dance like that if they want attention, so if you don't want some other _homme_ takin' an interest in de _femme_ den I'd get yo' ass down there and begin makin' an impression."

With that Remy snaked off into the crowd; do doubt on his way to make an 'impression' of his own.

xXx

Anna was thoroughly enjoying herself, dancing with Kitty, and the looks they were getting. She was lost in the music; intoxicated by the rhythm. A pair of strong hands sliding round her hips and coming to rest on her lower abdomen broke her out of her trance. She was just about to swat the invading hands away when she caught the familiar smell of spices and smoke. Smiling, Anna leaned back into the hard, warm body behind her.

"Well, well. Ah believe ah can smell Swamp Rat."

She felt Remy lean his head down to her ear, and is breath tickled as he spoke.

"That's funny, cos I can smell river rat, and it smells real good."

Anna leaned her head back as he placed a trail of kisses down her neck. She placed her hands over his and slowly but deliberately, increased her hip movements. She heard Remy moan softly in her ear.

"_Chère…_" he warned. "Dis be a dangerous game you're playin' _non_?"

"Mmm, but that's mah favourite kind." She replied huskily as she ground into him harder.

"Oh get a room!" Kitty cried, rolling her eyes at the pair. "Public displays of _affection_ will be tolerated, public displays of sexual acts will not…"

Before Kitty had a chance to say anything else she was grabbed by her waist and turned round. The next thing she knew she was in a lip crushing kiss with a devastatingly attractive Russian. They broke apart briefly before Kitty, literally, jumped at the chance of a repeat performance. Pitor was clearly surprised to find Kitty's legs stood on the floor one second and wrapped around his waist the next, but he managed to take it in his stride.

"Wow. The dancin' worked even better than ah thought it would." Anna laughed.

"Sure did." Remy replied snuggling into her before shouting over to where Pitor and Kitty's actions were heating up. "Careful Kitty-Kat, you don' wanna go breaking any of those rules of yours."

Kitty merely untangled one of her arms from Pitor's neck and shot Remy the finger.

**xXx**

**A/N: Well there you go! It's my longest chapter to date as well (in an attempt to make up for recent lack of updates). There will be more Romy action next time round, but I couldn't resist introducing my next favourite couple.**

**Please review.**

**Love you all :D**

**Kate**


End file.
